pewdiepieminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Sheep I
Water Sheep, otherwise known as Jeb_, was the grey/rainbow sheep that PewDiePie really hated in his Minecraft series. He is one of the most important characters in the series. Felix tended to threaten Water Sheep a lot, most of which he replied to with a "Baa," making Felix even angrier. A few episodes after Water Sheep's death, ever since, Water Sheep is this figure in the sky that PewDiePie asks questions to when he needs help. Water Sheep was seen as a Godly entity by Pewdiepie, and the God of Broland. A Council of Water Sheep was formed but was later overthrown and replaced by the Council of Beetroot, signalling the end of Water Sheep's reign in Broland. After the ender dragon fight, water sheep turned evil, despite being nice to Pewdiepie even though Felix treated him poorly in life. He increased damage dealt on Sven's BF while on the trampoline, sent his followers to kill him and his friends on more than one occasion, and was even resurrected to try and kill Pewdiepie himself. This may be because of the trident harnessing water sheep's power Pewdiepie lost during the dragon fight. History Water Sheep Saga Part 2 PewDiePie leads several sheep back to his house with wheat, which he puts in a pen. Near the end of the episode, a grey sheep falls into the water stream as he’s building a farm. The sheep sits in the stream unable to move for about two episodes until he is noticed by PewDiePie. Part 3 PewDiePie asks Water Sheep how to build a nether portal. Water Sheep doesn’t respond. Part 5 Heartbroken after the loss of Joergen, PewDiePie yells at Water Sheep, saying “Shut up sheep.” Part 6 Pewdiepie comes back after dying to lava in the Nether, approaching him. Water Sheep baas. Pewdiepie punches the sheep, telling him to be quiet. He walks away, saying, "Oh god, I hit my sheep. I've sunken so lo- Yeah, I lost everything. Epic." Part 7 Water Sheep baas, to which Pewdiepie goes up to him. He threatens the sheep with the axe and says, "Say another word to me and it's the axe." The sheep is first called by the name “Water Sheep” while being introduced to Sven along with Taco and the llamas. Part 8 One of PewDiePie’s white sheep escapes and runs near Water Sheep. He kills it and says to Water Sheep “The same thing will happen to you if you get out of there, which you won’t by the way. You’re doomed there for eternity.” Part 9 PewDiePie threatens Water Sheep with an axe for if he were to ever think of escaping. Water Sheep responds with a “baa” to which PewDiePie yells at him that he only speaks when spoken to, and calls him trash and garbage. He does feed him wheat though, which is good. Part 10 PewDiePie attempts to make Water Sheep rainbow by giving him a name tag with “jeb_”. However, he forgets the underscore and just gives him “Jeb”. Part 11 Sven goes near Water Sheep’s “prison” causing Pewds to threaten Water Sheep with a stick if the “dirty sheep” ever dared to go near Sven again. PewDiePie then names him "jeb_" making its wool change colour, surprising him. Part 12 PewDiePie sets up a bell near Water Sheep’s cage and spam-hits it, saying this is what it’s like to be around him. Part 13 PewDiePie mocks Water Sheep saying “How are you doing today Water Sheep? Wake up Water Sheep!” while hitting the bell. Part 14 PewDiePie makes a torture chamber for Water Sheep using a magma block and sticky piston but accidentally kills him. He is filled with regret and says Water Sheep was like a father to him. He eventually tries to find some replacements but realizes it isn’t the same and blows up the area. Part 17 PewDiePie makes a church for all sheep to be free. Part 16 Realizing that he actually regrets the death of Water Sheep, PewDiePie builds a giant meatball in memory of Water Sheep. He also attempts a ritual using chickens as sacrifices to summon Water Sheep back, which does not work. However, it's possible this is what gave water sheep his god powers. At the end of the episode, he finally builds a grave out of emerald blocks to commemorate Water Sheep. Part 19 PewDiePie sacrifices a wandering trader to Water Sheep, using the same magma block/sticky piston mechanism that originally killed Water Sheep to suffocate the trader on top of his grave. Water Sheep in return gives PewDiePie a note from the grave, telling him to go west to the desert. In Part 21, PewDiePie used the emerald blocks from his grave to buy Nautilus Shells. However, in return, he built a pixel art of Water Sheep's face next to his grave. In Part 23 Felix built villagers' prison inside of the face and destroyed Water Sheep's grave. In Part 23 Pewds has begun to use the Council of Water Sheep as his advisors. In Part 25 his grave, along with Joergen #1 and #2's, was taken down and used instead to power a Beacon after Felix defeated the Wither. To not leave their deaths in vain, Pewdiepie placed three-item frames alongside his beacon with horse armours for the Joergens and a block of grey wool for Water Sheep. Pewdiepie's ¨You Laugh You Loose (Minecraft Edition)" reveals that Water Sheep was Norwegian all along, explaining Felix's distaste for him. In Part 31, one of travelling priests, Feigi, lying that his name is Sheep Sheep Sheep was met by Pewds in middle of the ocean, travelling, probably to Mooshroom island, it was brought with Pewds to iceberg, when Pewds was away, Sheep Sheep Sheep suddenly disappeared. In Part 33, Felix tortured Feigi, who ended up winning Felix’s affection through his loving demeanor. However, Feigi then betrayed Felix and told Pewdiepie he is an assassin for water sheep. Felix defeated Feigi, and he retaliated by overthrowing and killing the Council of Water Sheep and replacing them with the Council of Beet, thus allowing a new regime to reign in Broland. Unknown to him, the council of beet also worked for water sheep. In Part 34, Felix finds that the council of beetroot isn't the nicest, after he killed on of his friends and tried to kill another. He then finds Feigi's cousin in their basement. In Part 35, Felix did what the council told him, but in return, the council of beetroot killed all pewdiepie's friends, going rouge against water sheep, as he thought the plan to resurrect him was impossible In Part 36, Pewdiepie loads and old save file and kills council of beetroot before they can kill his friends again. Part 38 PewDiePie sacrifies a sheep to bring back to life Water Sheep as a hidden sheep told him. Water Sheep starts attacking Felix, so he defended himself and after a while of fighting, PewDiePie managed to kill him. As a result of Water Sheep's revival, the Council of Water Sheep was also revived. Other Water Sheep Water Sheep 2 Water Sheep 2 was one of Felix's farm sheep that he used as a replacement for Water Sheep after he died. Pewdiepie hung Water Sheep 2 to a fence post with a lead, which caused him to bounce repeatedly above the water. Water Sheep 2's death is somewhat shrouded in mystery, as it is seen from a distance, but it appears that he bounced onto the stone too many times and died from fall damage. Chicken Sheep Chicken Sheep was a chicken Felix took and tied to the overhanging fence, similar to Water Sheep 2. When Chicken Sheep didn't die immediately, Felix used the magma block contraption that killed the first Water Sheep. Chicken Sheep bounced on top of the block and was killed. Water Sheep 3 Water Sheep 3 was taken from the other sheep and tied to the fence post after Chicken Sheep. Unlike the other Water Sheep, Water Sheep 3 did not die a somewhat accidental death on Pewdiepie's part: he was bluntly murdered by Felix, with three blocks of TNT and a redstone torch. Water Sheep (Jacksepticeye) In Felix and Jacksepticeye's Minecraft multiplayer series, a grey sheep resembling jeb_ is put in water and name tagged "water sheep". It is very likely, that this sheep is really Water Sheep,and that he coincidentally teleported to the dimension Felix and Sean were playing in. Trivia * As a deity, Water Sheep is seen as both good, and evil. He is alluded to be primarily good, however, he has been corrupted over his power by taking the lives of his pets one by one. * Water Sheep is rumoured and strongly alluded to be the most powerful being in the playthrough. This is demonstrated in his power channeled through the Council. * The Church of Water Sheep was the Official Religion of Broland before being placed by beetroots. * After Water Sheep's death, PewDiePie expresses great remorse and goes through the five stages of grief. For example, he denies it and tries to replace him, gets angry because it's not the same, tries to bargain him back, before falling into a short depression, then finally accepting that Water Sheep is gone. * Water Sheep is literally an analogue of Jesus Christ in Minecraft - he was abused, tortured and killed, and after his death a religious devotion grew around him. * Alongside Joergen and Sven, Water Sheep is one of the faces of the MINECRAFT EPIC series. * Chicken Sheep was assumed to be Water Sheep’s relative. * Some fans theorise that the Water Sheep killed in Part 14 is different to the original Water Sheep. This was because in Part 4, Water Sheep was not seen at the 1:45 mark. The next episode, a different sheep appeared in the same spot. * There were theories that Water Sheep was baby sheep born in episode one, but it's very unlikely because of slightly different color of the wool. * It is possible that Water Sheep is a masochist as it is stated by PewDiePie in Part 14 "Water Sheep used to love this bell." * Watersheep has shown his ability to foresee the future and warn PewDiePie about the dangers through the Council. Gallery Sheeps.png|PewDiePie leading the sheep. SheepNether.png|Water Sheep being asked how to build a nether portal. SheepNotice.png|PewDiePie briefly noticing Water Sheep before going to the nether. SheepFeels.png|Water Sheep after Joergen’s death. Jeb.png|Water Sheep ascending to his true form. SheepBell.png|PewDiePie annoying Water Sheep. Living.png|Water Sheep’s final moments. Gone.png|Goodbye, old friend. GraveSheep.png|Water Sheep’s Gravestone. Category:Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:PewDiePie's Pets Category:Sheep Category:Water Beings Category:Revived Characters Category:Villains Category:Boss Mobs